


Podfic: 'Historical or Fictional: Investigating General Octavius' by Verecunda

by peasina



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Community: podfic_bingo, Gen, Meta, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Roman Geekery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/pseuds/peasina
Summary: A reading of Verecunda's meta on the origins of Octavius from theNight at the Museummovies.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	Podfic: 'Historical or Fictional: Investigating General Octavius' by Verecunda

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My very long and involved and nerdy NATM headcanon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/677632) by Verecunda. 



> This meta was originally posted [here](https://verecunda.tumblr.com/post/106669411688) by tumblr user [Verecunda](https://verecunda.tumblr.com/). I have Verecunda’s permission to post this, we discussed changes I made to the original text and its new-for-AO3 title, and I want to say a massive thank you to her for being so open to working with me on this <3 I’m reading the text as written—with a couple of changes that were required to transform this meta to an aural medium—so please bear in mind that the real expert here is Verecunda, not me! If you'd like to discuss the ideas and geekery shared here, you're more than welcome to comment here or at the tumblr post linked above.
> 
> This was recorded as part of [podfic-bingo](https://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) and fulfils the following squares on my card: _Different Source Medium_ , and _Incorporate Music_. The intro and outro music is from the film’s soundtrack, and the track's title is "A Great Man", which I think works for this meta! ;)

  


Stream and download from Archive.org, [here](https://ia801501.us.archive.org/13/items/historical-or-fictional/Historical%20or%20Fictional.mp3).


End file.
